The Party
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: BR . I’m sitting alone again. Do they even notice? Of course not. Why would they with a sugarhigh Yugi tearing open birthday gifts? CUTE


This is the Mutt yet again with more yummy bishies to glomp. YAY bishies! I'm doin something new here today: Ryou/Bakura. And also this fic isn't as...shall I say depressing as my others. In fact, this ones kinda cute so get ready for the lovin' at the end!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh as people like to constantly remind me. BUT I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH!!! And as usual this is SLASH, YAOI, and whatever else you can think of to call it. Mainly R/B with hints of Y/YY, M/M, R(Ryuugi/Duke)/H(Honda), and my fav K(Katsuya)/S! I don't think I spelled Duke Devlins original name right...shrug  
  
By the way, this fic switches from Ryou's point of view to Bakura's, to third person, you know, for future reference. And in case you don't notice, the Yami's all have their own bodies and Atem does not go bye-bye!  
  
_/Ryou's mind-speech/__  
_**Bakura's mind-speech**

The Party 

_Ryou  
_  
I'm sitting alone again. Do they even notice? Of course not. Why would they with a sugar-high Yugi tearing open birthday gifts?  
  
It was nice of Kaiba to let us have the party at his place. But I know he only did it for Jou, so that his "puppy" wouldn't be embarrassed when he got this whole thing planned but couldn't have it at his own place. None of us want beer bottles thrown at us. He tries to hide it, but we all know what Jounouchi's father is like. We can also see that Kaiba's head over heels for Jou. I know that they'll end up at least snogging by the end of tonight because they are going to get drunk whether they want to or not. Do Bakura and Marik have to do this every time we have a party? They just always have to bring the liquor. I'm surprised that the Pharaoh hasn't thrown them and Malik (for he would want to keep up this particular tradition) out. He probably wants Yugi in a good mood so this way after everyone's gone he'll get some (not so innocent as everyone thinks huh?). Yugi would agree anyway since he's so in love with him.  
  
That's why I'm so alone here. Everyone is with someone else or will be soon. I mean, come on, there's Yugi & Pharaoh, Marik & Malik, Seto & Jou, even Honda & Ryuugi have gotten together (a/n: Ha Ha! No Pharaoh for Anzu! Yay all for Yugi!). Surely if all of them have someone then why cant I have Bakura? I guess I'm finally admitting it to my self...that I love my Yami. And I mean why shouldn't I? He's all I have left really. But he could never love me. He thinks me weak. He only stays because the ring is actually mine now. He does still need to be somewhat connected to me. Plus, he needs the place to stay. If it wasn't for that then he'd be gone with out a single thought to my sanity which he somehow keeps together and yet at the same time is slowly deteriorating.  
  
I'm awfully pathetic, don't you think? I think I should tell him. And I will. Right now....Just as soon as I can get my legs to move....Why aren't they moving?...I am in such deep shit.

**Bakura**

Where is he? That stupid, weak, soft, cute Hikari of mine....Did I just think cute? I've been around the Pharaoh too long. His talk of his so-called love in his shorter reincarnation must be getting to me....What do I feel for my Hikari anyway? Other then contempt I mean. Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking! I'm the emotionally challenged, bastard of a tomb-robber. That much people have to point out once at least every hour. So why would I feel anything about Ryou? That's the first time I've used his name isn't it? Ra damnit! I do not feel anything but contempt towards him. Don't I?

"Bakura?" asked Yugi cautiously, "Are you all right?"  
  
**This kid is way to nice for his own good  
****  
**"Bakura?" he calls again.  
  
"Fine. Just fine. Go back to Pharoah, Shorty, he looks like he needs a snog." Bakura answered.  
  
"Oh. Well if your sure..." Yugi says, his eyes flicking to his Yami for a split second.  
  
"Just go!" Bakura snapped.  
  
When the boy started to shake slightly in fear, Bakura reached out and ruffled his hair slightly. Laughing at the quick look at the boy's shocked face for his actions, Bakura walked towards Marik who was standing by the food table with that familiar murderous look in his eyes (without the whole vein-y thing goin' on thank Ra) as he watched his Hikari dance with Jou.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Bakura asked while he leaned next to the other ex-spirit, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked sexy in leather. And he knew it.  
"At least I can freely show jealousy," Marik shot back. "You wont even look at Ryou when you talk to him bur only because you don't want to think about how much you care for him."  
  
"Two words for you Marik: Battle-City."  
  
Marik waved a hand as if it would close the subject. "In case you haven't noticed my friend," he went on to say with a quick glance Malik, "We have moved on past that."  
  
"When did you get so soft, huh?" Bakura scoffed. "And you call yourself a Yami."  
  
"So you deny it?" asked Marik looking sly.  
  
"Deny what?" Barkura asked dangerously, getting very pissed at the conversation.  
  
"That you want Ryou as mush as Seto wanted Jou and is apparently getting him." stated Marik like it was obvious and nodded over to a couch (he also looked pretty happy that Malik was now stuffing his face. Alone. Marik-mentally-drooling-and-thinking-of-all-the-uses-of-chocolate-syrup).  
  
Bakura followed his nod to see that Jou was currently lying back on the couch with Seto straddling his legs. The two watched as Seto slid from Jou's knees to stretch out along the body under him, his hands braced on either side of Jou's head. Bakura's eyes shot open wide (and they go pretty wide) as Seto seemed to attack Jou's neck with his mouth. The blond pup gasped. At his first moan Bakura turned away, his breathing heavy, for as he watched he had started seeing a very naked Ryou (yet again thank Ra for clear glass shower doors) gasping in pleasure as he, Bakura laid on top of him.  
  
**The liquor isn't even out yet!  
****  
**"See. I told you," Marik said laughing manically like when he dueled. He almost always knew how to get Bakura riled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Bakura yelled trying to regain his composure but was still gasping lightly. "You know nothing of it!"  
  
"Bakura, your talking to me here, you ass. I've done worse things to my Hikari then you've done to yours."  
  
"You will never know all that I have done," whispered Bakura, mostly to himself. "Only one soul can know and I'm not sure if it even exists anymore."  
  
"Who's?" asked Marik looking quite surprised at the response.  
  
"A small Egyptian boy. His name was Bakura."  
  
As Marik watched the silver-haired one walk away he said aloud, "It is there my friend. He will save you from your shadow realm.He is the Change Of Heart after all." And in his head he added, 'Good thing we took care of their drinks earlier or otherwise this plan would be screwed.' **Bakura**

There he is. My stupid Hikari....Why does he look so upset? Why is he alone? Someone should be here with him. He's hiding. I know he's hiding (from me most likely), from everybody. I don't even know why he agreed to stay this long. Even I can tell that he doesn't like being around a lot of people for too long, even if they're his friends. Reflex from when I was in his body (sick pun I know but drool).  
  
Especially when they're hanging all over their mates...except me. We are both alone, but he has me. I won't leave him alone, like I was left to be alone...stupid High-Priest's-Father-Bitch.

_Ryou_  
  
Oh no. What is he doing here? He should be in the hall with the others, and at least intoxicated. Maybe he is. Maybe he thinks I'm only a mirror. That's why he's walking towards me so slowly. Superstious Egyptians. Maybe I'm asleep. Yes, that's what it is. Only in my own mind does Bakura look at me with that soft look in his eyes but that oh-so-sexy smirk on his lips that he knows looks good on him. That is what it is...only a dream, so Ra never wake me up. In reality, I'm alone. Fated to be alone, with only myself, like him...But maybe I can be alone with him. My past self. We're so alone.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
Why does he sound so unsure? His confidence is gone. Wherever it is, it should get back here soon. An unsure Bakura is so much scarier then when he knows what he's doing. And if you think about some of the stuff he's done willingly, then you must realize how freaky this is for me right now.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the party?"  
  
Why is he even asking me? Why does he suddenly care?  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
He's starting to look afraid...  
"Ryou? Why aren't you answering me?"  
  
Why did he just call me Ryou? He never says my name. I'm starting to get really scared now. And dizzy. Yes, very dizzy. It feels like I'm slipping, but to where? I thought I saw Malik put something in my soda. **Bakura  
**  
I run to catch him as he falls foward from the wall he had been leaning against.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou!"  
  
I can hear how scared my voice is. It's pathetic. Is that why he passed out? Being so surprised that his Yami has finally cracked.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
He looks so fragile. Like one of those fancy dolls. What's that stuff called again? Porcelain? Only the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks and lips, slightly parted with his breathing...mmm. No! Bad Bakura! Bad! Don't look there. His eyes. Yes,look at his eyes. Shit, bad move. Since when have his eyes been so brown? Not like mine which are kind of black, but a beautiful rich chocolate brown. Mmm, Ryou on a bed with satin sheets and chocolate syrup. Mmmm. What the hell am I thinking! I'm getting like Marik! He looks exactly like me! ...Only...he's so soft. Is this really my reincarnation? But then look at the Pharaoh and Yugi, as different as, well as light and dark is the best example. Ra stop me I'm rambling in my mind. Why ramble when I have the option of looking at Ryou. _Ryou _  
  
Why the hell is he looking at me like that. I really wish he would stop. I think I'm sick. That's it, I'm just ill. I need to get out of here! I can't look at him anymore! **Bakura  
**  
His frantic eyes flash around the room and then land on me again. He still looks so scared. What the hell! Of course he's scared, its me talking to him! For all I can figure he might think that I'm about to send him to the shadow realm for not getting breakfast right are something (even though they're delicious I just haven't mentioned that to him...at all)! Damnit! Maybe I could try that mind link thing that the Pharaoh likes to brag about. Then he'll know I'm not lying... _Ryou  
_  
I see his eyes gloss over and I start to worry, forgetting all about being scared for the second. What's wrong with my Yami?  
  
**Ryou? Can you hear me?  
****  
**_/No! He can't! He'll see! He'll find out!/  
__  
_**_Ryou? Are you alright? Talk to me!  
_****_  
_**_/Just like him to give me orders but...damnit I-/  
_  
**I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. You saw what I was like...what I had done and I-I...I'm sorry. I can't think of how to tell you how much**  
  
_/Is my Yami...crying?/  
__  
_**I do not cry!  
****  
**_/Oh no! You heard the whole thing! No!/  
__  
_**Ryou!  
****  
**I push out of his arms and try to get away. But right when I think I'm home free, he grabs my waist in his firm grasp and pulls my against his chest. Eep! I'm in trouble. 

When Ryou looked up to see Bakura's face, both their heartbeats quickened, their breathing turned slow and shallow, and Bakura tightened his grip around Ryou. And doing the only thing he could think of and wanted to do so badly, Bakura leaned down to brush his lips against his angel's.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
He sounded so breathless. While the blush on his cheeks was so adorable that Bakura chuckled. Ryou stared for a few moments and then laughed while he flipped his hair over his shoulder. Then he stood on his toes to kiss his Yami, and what shocked Bakura was how much ferocity, love, and desire Ryou put into it. So naturally, Bakura not one to complain, fought back with lips teeth and tongue. When they split apart for air, both boys were gasping and Ryou had this look in his eyes that mad Bakura want to slam him against the nearest wall.  
  
"Lets go home." Bakura, his arms still around his newfound lovers waist as he started walking them towards the door. "They wont miss us and besides...we have things to talk about."  
But the mad glint in his gave Ryou another inkling to his thoughts but just allowed himself to be steered out the door and down the dark streets for home. And preferably a bed.

**Last few notes here**

A few things some people might not get because it hasn't happend yet in the anime. But for those of you who do YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm not rambling like an idiot to everyone and don't you dare say anything Gail. :P So there.

And even those people might not get what I'm saying 'cause most people don't.

And please _please _**_please_** review. ! need a self-esteem lifter since I only gots two reviews and those don't count, Gail since I know you and Ella. Even flames are welcome.

Woof


End file.
